Kingdom Hearts After Story
by RockstarAkitsu
Summary: The entire gang had just finished working on the last chapter of their television series "Kingdom Hearts" and are waiting for the long awaited 3rd season to release. Mean while life continues rolling with its ups and downs. (Rated M for future (optional) lemon scenes.)
1. Chapter 1

(Note: I do not own any of these characters. They belong to Square Enix. Also as a warning this is rated M because it will have lemon parts to it here and there. If you arent comfortable with lemons then you can skip those parts as the chapters will be marked and if there is anything majorly important to know that happens in one of those chapters it will be referred in the following chapter so you will still know what is going on. And of course I haven't decided on it yet but I will say there is a chance of same sex relationships popping up later so if you aren't comfortable with it just saying that you are being warned that it might come up. I hope that you guys enjoy the story!)

Chapter 1

Kairi looked down at the glass of water in front of her. With her head resting on her left fist she used her arm to prop it um as she fiddled with the straw using her other hand. Using the side of her finger she gave the straw a light tap which made it spin around the plastic cup to the other side of her finger. Giving it another tap it spun back around moving the ice a bit causeing a slight clatter sound as the ice cubes hit the cups surface.

"Kairi!" a feminine voice said abruptly. After being startled by the calling of her name Kairi looked uo at the person sitting across from her. The green eyed brunette named Olette directed Kairi's attention to a waitress who was standing there with a plate which had a bowl of hot creamy tomato soup on it. "Oh sorry," Kairi apologized as she sat up and moved the plastic cup so the waitress could put Kairi's order in front of her. Seeimg that Olette already had a panini in front of her the Kairi realized that they were waiting on her for a bit. Once the waitress left Kairi picked up the spoon and fiddled with it in her soup.

"Is everything okay? You were spacing out there quite a bit. I was trying to get your attention for at least three minutes," Olette said. The Auburn haired girl let out a sigh before leaning back in the booth seat of the diner. "Yea, everything is okay," Kairi replied. However Olette knew Kairi too well. "Your thinking about the show right?" Olette responded.

The show that Olette was referring to was the most recent addition to the television series that they were both in called Kingdom Hearts. It was a rather interesting series. Fantasy, action, adventure, it had alot of popular elements to it. It even came to have a huge following. In fact some people have already labelled it as a cult classic. It was a bit weird because all the cast basically used their actual names most of the time which gave it a weird feel half the time. It was like everyone just played an alternate version of themselves.

In fact it was this tv show where Kairi met all her current friends. For example Olette came in on season 2 of Kingdom Hearts after it was revived thanks to a short spin off series called Rechain of Memories. Kairi had grown to be really close friends with Olette. In fact without it Kairi had no idea where she would be now. However Olette was right. Kairi was nervous about the all new Season 3 that they just recorded a while back. Ironically the directors decided to hold off on the initial air date for some reason unknown to pretty much anybody.

"Look people will love it. You don't need to worry about it so much," Olette said trying comfort Kairi. Yet Kairi couldn't help but worry that if it got pushed back so much that it might get over hyped and disappoint people when it doesn't meet their expectations.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend yet?" Olette asked. The question suddenly made Kairi's heart freeze up and drop. "N-no," Kairi said stammering s bit ad she picked up her water glass and start to take a sip of it. "Are you into girls?" Olette asked. Now that question caught Kairi off guard even more so as it cause Kairi to go into a coughing fit after accifently breathing some water down the wrong pipe. After taking a moment to recover Kairi finally had enough air to respond. "What makes you ask that?" She asked the Brunette.

"Well it's just that out of how many years I known you, you never had a boy friend or girlfriend. Don't you feel lonely sometimes?" Olette asked innocently. Kairi's face turned bright red as she prepared herself to answer. "Well I don't know. I never dated anyone before shockingly. I guess I just didn't see a need to find a partner yet " Kairi answered, "I don't know either that or I just haven't found anyone to be the one yet."

"The one? Look dating isn't marriage. I mean it might lead to that. But dating is more about finding someone that you click with. Finding someone who you go well with. It doesn't have to be the "one" on the first try. Altough that would make things so much easier. Sadly you can't really know unless you try to get to know somebody," Olette explained. Kairo let out a sigh as she looked out the window as people walked past. "I guess your right," she admitted.

Kairi start to use her spoon to scoop up some of the soup in which she sipped on. The soup had cooled down a bit and wasn't as warm as Kairi had hoped. But that was her own fault. "Why don't you try getting together with one of the boys or girls from the set? Like how I got together with Pence," Olette offered. Kairi however recoiled at the thought a bit. "I don't know isn't that a bit weird?" Kairi asked. Olette scooted herself forward and leaned in toward the Auburn haired girl. "Well would you think it weird to date a co-worker from that coffee shop you worked at before you were hired for this show?" Olette asked. That question lingered in Kairi's mind.

"By the way did you see how well Aqua's movie went?" Olette asked, changing the subject now. Kairi did hear a few reviews about the movie. It was another anthology movie for the Kingdom Hearts series. Kairi did have to admit she was worries how the fans would view it since the movies were hit and miss. Especially the Re:Coded movie. That one flopped so bad in the box office and reviews. Critics were unimpressed by it, and many people made comments about how unnatural the characters looked. Considering that the director of that movie wanted a younger version of the actors. So he used people who had similar heights, weights, and appearances and the CGI faces of the actors from when they were in the first season of Kingdom Hearts onto the stand ins. Of course it did look off since that type of CGI wasn't used too much before. Not only that but the plot had major holes in it also.

Despite having so few actors in Aqua's recent movie and a heavy amount of CGI it did very well. "Are you going to the party that Lea is holding for Aqua?" Olette asked. Kairi nodded in response. " Yea, of course." Soon Olette's phone went off and she pulled it out to look at it.

"Im sorry I got to start getting ready to go," Olette said as she opened a purse that was next to her looking through for her wallet. Kairi seeing that her soup had gotten cold pushed it away from her. When Olette signaled the waitress for her check Kairi did also. It was only a few moments later when Olettes check was paid that she gave a quick "See you later" and headed off to where she needed to go leaving Kairi by herself once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was the night of the party. Thankfully it was a casual party being held at Lea's mansion. Unlike Kairi who got a modest apartment with her paycheck Lea decided he wanted everyone to be reminded of the success of his role in the Kingdom Hearts series and movies. In fact he even had the property built up into a hill just to put his house on it.

Kairi was wearing a modest sweater and jeans and as Kairi approached the door a blonde haired man with glasses did so also. In fact Kairi knew this person already. It was a reporter named Leo. He came and wrote articles about them when Kingdom Hearts first aired. However while Kairi liked the attention at first it soon got annoying how much he was willing to publish. If he could get even an ounce of their private lives he would have a whole nine part article series on it. Of course his focus on Kairi herself had waned down since she hasn't actually had much of a big part in the four movies that were released recently, 358/2 days, Re:coded, Dream Drop Distance, Fragmentary Passage. While she did appear in them her role was minimal at most.

"Leo what are you doing here? This is a private party no press allowed," Kairi said to ward him off. However the bearded blonde haired man smiled as he held up a letter. "Actually Lea invited me," he said all proud of himself, "Which is conveinant for me because you can get all kinds of juicy drama at these kinds of events." Kairi let out a scowl of annoyance as he said that. "You better not cause any trouble," Kairi said as the two waited at the door.

The door swung wide open and the two were greeted by none other then Lea himself. Kairi could never get used to Lea's new look since he cut his hair short again. She had grown accustomed to seeing him with the weird spiked out hairdo. Although she knew that he hated having that much hair in real life. It was annoying for him to was he would always complain. Plus it took the make up team so long to get it to stand up like how it did. Must have costed alot in hair gel also. "Kairi! Leo! You guys made it! Come on in!" Lea invited. Lea stepped aside and Kairi walked inside followed by the reporter Leo who immediatly ran off looking for trouble. There were alot of faces she recognized, like Olette and Pence, Lea, Isa, Ienzo, Elenar, Ven and Namine, Sora and his twin brother Vani, Riku and Selphie, Terra and Aqua, Hayner, Neku, and Xion. Everyone was interacting with eachother for the most part. While Kairi knew these people. She didn't actually "know" all of them. Her interactions with most of the cast was limited. She pretty much only hung out with Olette, Namine, and Aqua. Occasionally their respective boyfriends of Pence, Ven, and Terra. Kairi did consider Sora and Riku friends but they weren't close or anything.

Timidly Kairi made her way to where the food was. Hopefully she could learn to relax a bit and unwind. She looked at the selection of hors d'oeuvres that were already out until the real food was ready. However most of them looked almost alien like in appearance. They probably were high class foods. Figures Lea would do such a thing. Ignoring the hors d'oeuvres which only half looked like they were actually edible Kairi just grabbed a glass of the sparkling cider that was provided for those who couldn't have champange. Right as she turned to go find someone to mingle with she was face to face with Ven. The blonde haired blue eyed boy was a familiar person to Kairi as she first worked with him on the set of Kingdom Hearts II. He was playing the character called Roxas at the time. Later he was brought back to play as the character sharing his actual name in the spin off series Birth By Sleep.

"Kairi, its good to see you," Ven said as he grabbed a plate and glanced at the hors d'oeurves. "Yes its good to see you too Ven," Kairi said in reply. Ven looked back and forth at the foods set out. "You wouldn't happen to know if any of these are edible would you?" Ven asked. Kairi shook her head with a smile creeping on her face. "Sadly Im as clueless as you are," Kairi responded.

"Yeah this is a problem cause Nami asked me to get her something," Ven replied. Kairi looked at the table in full and then just noticed a bowl of fruit. "You could give her an apple," she responded as she reached out and grabbed one herself. "Yeah! Good idea," Ven acknowledged grabbing one also. He quickly turned around and made his way back to his girlfriend.

Rubbing her thumb over the cool surface of the apple Kairi could feel a bit of confidence at the result of that first encounter. Although that was with someone she already knew. Kairi figured she should try to strike up conversation with someone less known to her.

Looking around she saw a black haired girl standing out on the deck all by herself. It was Xion. Kairi knew who she was but didn't really talk to her before. Maybe Kairi could talk with her. Kairi head out to the balcony and approached the Raven haired girl. "Hey is it okay if I hang out here too?" Kairi asked.

The girl looked back breifly at Kairi before turning back amd straightening her posture. "You sure the party is back there?" Xion said. Immediately Xion was showing signs of being anti-social. However that wasn't going to stop Kairi as she began to lean on the same railing that Xion was moments earlier.

"The name is Kairi, whats yours?" Kairi asked hoping to break the ice somehow. "It's Xion," the black haired girl replied. " Thats a very beautiful name," Kairi commented. Kairi looked at the apple for a good spot to bite in. The apple looked perfect so she just picked a spot. A moment after sinking her teeth in it she got an extremely bitter taste and feel a rubbery like texture around her teeth. It was a wax apple. Kairi pulled it away from her now looking like a complete fool. "Ew that was a wax apple," Kairi said as her face cringed at the lingering taste. Which that meant Ven just brought a wax apple to Namine.

Xion shool a bit as she was quietly chuckling to herself trying not to laugh out loud. Well that's some first impression. Kairi now had to work her way around looking like a complete dunce in front of this person. "You were in that movie 358/2 days right?" Kairo asked.

"Yea and to think it was so popular I won best supporting actress that year. Although I personally didn't think I was thst good," Xion answered. Kairi frantically search for conversation topics in her mind. Trying to see instances in which she actually saw Xion. Then somethinv struck Kairi in her mind. She recalled at one time Ven and Xion dated. Of course not anymore since Ven had been dating Nami for three years now.

"You and Ven dated right?" Kairi started, "if you don't mind I'm curious what happened." Xion let out a sigh as she leaned forward on the rail again. "Oh boy, well nothing happened really, just that I really didn't have feelings for him," Xion said. Kairi thought about it and in that kind of situation it probably was best. "I know what you mean, I would feel bad leading someone on if they were the right one for me personally," she said. Xion paused for a moment before she continued. "Well... not so much not the right one as I discovered that Im not into men," Xion admitted.

"Oh, well still I think its for the better in that case," Kairi said before she looked away awkwardly. She would never had guessed that Xion was a lesbian. Well then again they always say to never judge a book by it's cover. Kairi took a sip of her sparkling cider.

"Ladies can we have you step inside for a breif moment for the toast?" Lea's voice sounded behind them. Kairi nodded just before Lea walked to the center of the room. Kairi and Xion walked inside where the party was happening just as Lea began tapping on his glass to get everyones attention.

"Hey everyone look right here for a moment!" Lea called out. Soon everyone went quiet and directed their attention to Lea who continued to give a small speech, "Now I know that it may seem weird to have a party based off the success of Aqua's movie. But hey all of us here are a bit weird in one way or another. Another thing is we are all friends. So this party is dedicated to our friends and their success. Cheers!" Everyone called cheers and raised tjeir glasses in the air.

"Also I would like to direct your attention to Terra who wanted to say a few words," Lea announced holding his hand out to redirect the attention. Terra's nervousness was very apparent as he stepped forward.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that ever since I met Aqua, I had a crush on her. Thankfully it only took me halfway through the season to get enough courage to ask her out," He stsrted. A few people chuckled at the second remark he made. "Ever since you have always been the sweetest person to me. I have always tried hard to treat you right. Although I have made some dumb mistakes. However I know that this next decision will be the best of my life," he continued. After saying that he walked up to Aqua and he lowered himself onto one knee and he pulled out a small black box. Opening the box there was a small diamond ring in it. "Aqua... will you marry me?" Terra asked.

Aqua looked completely surprised. She was almost completely speechless and her face turn bright rosey red. "Yes! Of course!" she said. Everyone erupted into cheering and clapping and Kairo started clapping also as Terra put the engagement ring on Aqua's finger and then stood up and embraced her giving her a quick kiss. Leo of course was busy snapping away pictures to put in the local paper.

Once applause was done people started to go up and congradulate the now engaged couple. However as Kairi watched she began to think about her own life. Would she ever have anyone like that in her life? Is there anyone who would be willing to spend their whole life with her?


End file.
